Xing Yu  Pluie d'étoiles
by Mayu-nee-san
Summary: Quoi de plus banale qu'une vie d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. On dit toujours que nous avons une bonne étoile et si la sienne l'avait abandonnée ? Ou à l'inverse, va-t-il connaître son étoile ? Sasu/Naru ! Enjoy !
1. Parce que nous sommes tous des hommes

**Titre : Xing Yu - Pluie d'étoile**

**Genre :** OOC, UA, YAOI, Angst, Dark, Song, Drame, Romance, Fantastic

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto

**Raiting :** **M**

**Disclamer :** Le manga Naruto, ainsi que ses personnes, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteur :** Mayu

**Commentaire auteur :** Je mettrai les titres des chansons/musiques à écouter avant le texte au centre, je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube pour pouvoir les écouter.

Les mots sont en réalité du chinois, ils sont en temps normal en caractère mais je n'ai pas réussi à les mettre en forme sur , c'est pourquoi, je vous mets le pinyin et la traduction à côté !

**Enjoy the read !**

_**Musique :**_ Alice Cooper - Welcome to my Nightmare

* * *

><p><strong>Yinwei women dou shi ren - Parce que nous sommes tous des hommes<strong>

Di yi zhang - Le premier chapitre

Le 18 septembre 2035, préfecture de Tôkyô.

_Cher Monsieur Uzumaki,_

_Nous avons le privilège de vous annoncer que dorénavant, vous allez pouvoir travailler au sein de nos locaux. L'entretien que nous avons eu avec vous nous a convaincu de vous sélectionner parmi tant d'autres. Vous commencerez donc à travailler de nuit à partir du 20 septembre 2035 à 21h. Nous vous accueillerons avec plaisir au sein de la grande entreprise familiale Uchiha & Co._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir. _

_Le directeur_

_Uchiha Fugaku._

Un jeune homme lisait et relisait cette lettre sans fin, il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il avait été accepté au sein de cette grand compagnie. On entendit alors dans le petit appartement qui était en réalité un studio, un cri de joie et celui-ci résonna jusque dans la cage d'escalier. Ce cri eut pour conséquence celui de plaintes des voisins les plus grincheux ou des sourires amusés de la part des jeunes personnes qui le connaissaient.

Ce jeune homme était de taille moyenne, il devait mesurer environ un mètre soixante-quinze. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds qu'il redressait sur sa tête en la secouant tout les matins après les avoir lavés, ils s'y plaçaient d'eux-mêmes et lui encadraient son visage fin. Il avait des yeux azurs, un nez fin, des cicatrices en forme de moustache de chat sur ses joues, des lèvres légèrement rosées qui étaient attirantes, il avait pour toc de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et les humidifiaient légèrement ainsi ce qui avait pour conséquence de vouloir lui voler un baiser. Sa peau légèrement teintée faisait ressortir toutes ces caractéristiques et le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il portait des vêtements plutôt larges, un bagguy, un T-shirt tout aussi large, il flottait plus qu'autre chose dedans et de bonnes baskets. C'était sa tenue de ville. Il sortit ensuite en courant, il se dépêchait et se rendit quelques rues plus loin et frappa rapidement à la porte d'une petite maison.

La porte de cette maison s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peine la trentaine, il était grand, brun et avait une cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage, il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres et laissa le jeune blond entrer sans dire un mot, il referma la porte derrière lui et une fois à l'intérieur commença à parler de sa voix suave et douce.

« Comment vas-tu Naruto ?

Très bien et toi Iruka ? répondit-il

Bien aussi, alors, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu te précipites jusqu'ici, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un des canapés situés dans la pièce.

Tu ne devineras jamais ! J'ai été pris chez Uchiha & Co !

Wow ! Félicitation Naruto ! Je suis fier de toi !

Merci ! Je commence après-demain ! J'ai déjà hâte Iruka ! J'ai envie de travailler avec eux, je veux monter en grade et un jour avoir un bon poste et te payer une maison avec Kakashi !

Tu t'emballes trop Naruto, ria-t-il

Hmm...Peut être…Mais au moins, c'est mieux de partir sur ce point non ?

Oui, en effet. »

Naruto resta ainsi deux bonnes heures à discuter avec la personne qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, il reparti ainsi un peu plus tard. Il se promena dans les rues tout le reste de la journée, il s'était arrêté sur l'heure du midi dans un petit restaurant tenu par un de ses amis qui portait le nom de Choji Akimichi, il pouvait ainsi avoir quelques réductions et il en était sans aucun doute ravi.

Le soir tomba rapidement sur la capitale du pays du soleil levant, le jeune homme blond sortit d'une des nombreuses boutiques que nous pouvons trouver au sein de Tôkyô. Il avait dans ses mains, plusieurs sacs de différentes boutiques, il prit son téléphone portable et regarda l'heure : 18h30. Il vérifia à nouveau pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas et commença alors une course effarée, il allait être en retard.

Le jeune homme continua de courir pendant plusieurs mètres avant de se stopper face à un bar, il reprit son souffle doucement, il regarda à nouveau son téléphone pour connaître l'heure : 19h.

_Je suis mort._ Il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à cette phrase, il descendit alors par les escaliers et ouvrit une porte. Il sentit alors un coup sur l'arrière de son crâne, il détourna son regard et pu voir un de ses amis furieux, le poing encore levé. Il fit un sourire pour tenter de calmer l'atmosphère avant de prononcer d'un ton enthousiaste :

« Hey Kiba !

- Tu es en retard Naruto !

- Je sais, je suis désolé, je faisais les boutiques et je n'ai pas vu l'heure alors je…

- On a compris.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me couper la parole. » fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Un soupire se fit entendre dans la pièce, un autre jeune homme était là avec une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, il les regardait se disputer encore une fois. Il en avait l'habitude mais cela devenait lassant à la fin. Celui-ci portait le nom de Shikamaru Nara, il était brun tout comme l'autre garçon qui se prénommait Kiba.

Il attendit tranquillement jusqu'à ce que les deux autres garçons cessent ainsi de se chamailler et se disputer comme ils aimaient tant faire. Une fois fini, les trois garçons se changèrent, ils se préparèrent et à nouveau le jeune homme blond regarda son téléphone : 20h. Ca allait commencer.

Le stresse montait, les trois jeune hommes s'avancèrent sur une petite scène qui se situait dans le bar, ils faisaient ainsi face à un public constitué de personnes pris qui devaient avoir la vingtaine tout comme eux, peut être plus, peut être moins, ils n'en savaient absolument rien.

Naruto observait ainsi la foule et s'avança jusqu'au micro, une guitare Gibson entre ses mains, il offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de prendre la parole dans le micro.

« Nous sommes le groupe « Pandora », nous espérons que vous allez passer un agréable moment en notre compagnie ! » Sa phrase à peine finie, il commença à jouer de sa guitare, accompagné presque aussitôt par ses deux compagnons jusqu'à ce que sa voix d'ange commence à résonner à travers le bar.

La foule dansait au rythme de la musique, le groupe chantait sa musique et ce jusqu'à ce que la première partie se termine. Le groupe de musiciens remercia le public et se retira en coulisse, là, ils se tapèrent dans les mains pour se féliciter eux-mêmes et à nouveau, ils se changèrent, Naruto prit son sac et son instrument de musique.

Il avait une obsession sur l'heure, il était déjà 22h. Ils avaient joué deux heures. Il marchait dans les rues un sourire aux lèvres, il chantonnait légèrement, se remémorant ainsi ces deux heures qu'il considérait comme magique et il souhaitait recommencer.

Il continua son chemin, il s'arrêta à un moment, il se retourna, il ne vit rien ni personne. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi. Il observa les alentours mais seul le silence et la solitude était présente. Il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une ombre passa derrière lui. Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa l'échine, à nouveau, il se retourna, vivement cette fois-ci. A nouveau, il détailla les alentours mais il n'y avait tout simplement et réellement rien. Un sentiment d'angoisse vint se nicher au creux de son estomac. Il commença alors à courir, tenant ses sacs et son instrument contre lui, il accéléra et stoppa quelques rues plus loin, jetant un œil derrière lui à nouveau. Rien.

Il soupira de soulagement, il recommença à marcher, il entendit alors des pas résonner derrière lui. La peur l'habitait, comment allait-il réagir ? Comment réagir ? Fuir ? Courir ? Affronter ? Il y a-t-il quelqu'un derrière lui ? Quelqu'un lui veut du mal ? Il se retourna encore une fois, rien, toujours rien. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'interroger. _Suis-je fou ?_ C'est ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse, il arriva enfin chez lui, il ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement et entra. Il posa ses affaires sur le sol, referma la porte derrière lui. Il se déchaussa et alla au salon, là, il vit une ombre avec des yeux rouges sang qui le fixaient. Il était tétanisé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce son imagination ? L'adrénaline du concert lui montait à la tête ? Il recula instinctivement et pu voir que cette ombre s'approchait de plus en plus.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Je vais également continuer les autres fan fictions ne vous en fait pas ! J'avancerai davantage pendant les vacances !

Mayu


	2. Qui es tu ?

**Titre : Xing Yu - Pluie d'étoile**

**Genre :** OOC, UA, YAOI, Angst, Dark, Song, Drame, Romance, Fantastic

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto

**Raiting :** **M**

**Disclamer :** Le manga Naruto, ainsi que ses personnes, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteur :** Mayu

**Commentaire auteur :** Je mettrai les titres des chansons/musiques à écouter avant le texte au centre, je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube pour pouvoir les écouter.

Les mots sont en réalité du chinois, ils sont en temps normal en caractère mais je n'ai pas réussi à les mettre en forme sur , c'est pourquoi, je vous mets le pinyin et la traduction à côté !

**Enjoy the read !**

**__**Musique :**_ Scorpion – Does Anyone Knows_**

* * *

><p><strong>Qui es-tu ? - Qui es-tu ?<strong>

第二章Di er zhang – Deuxième chapitre

Noir. Tout était noir. Rien ne pouvait être distingué. Dans un élan, le jeune homme se redressa, il ouvrit les yeux et enfin aperçut qu'il était chez lui, dans son lit et trempé de sueur. Son souffle était haletant, il regardait encore et encore les alentours, un soupire de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il entendit enfin un bruit continu, il se retourna et tapa sur son réveil pour l'éteindre. Quand avait-il réglé son réveil ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine de son appartement et ne vit absolument rien, pas de vaisselles, pas de nourriture qui ait été consommée. Rien. Il fronça les sourcils et prit son portable et jeta un œil à la fois à l'heure et à la fois à la date.

« 20 septembre, 15h45. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le 18 septembre. Finalement, il soupira et prit l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts et sourit légèrement en riant, il se mit à penser. _J'ai du trop boire l'autre jour, ce qui fait que j'ai du dormir deux jours._ Oui…Ca devait être ça. Il ria plus fortement et alla à sa salle de bain prendre une bonne douche afin de bien se réveiller et bien se préparer pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

Aujourd'hui, il avait une tenue classique, un jean bien foncé, un T-shirt blanc avec une veste noir par-dessus, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les coiffant ainsi, il s'observa quelques minutes dans le miroir et sourit avant de dire un « Parfait ! ». A nouveau, il regarda l'heure, il était presque dix-sept heures. Il se mit au fourneau pour se préparer un bon petit dîné. A 20h, il passa à table tout en regardant la télévision tranquillement, il écoutait attentivement les informations du soir et surveilla l'heure en même temps, il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son premier jour. A 20h30, il sortit de chez lui.

Le jeune homme alla jusqu'à son lieu de travail, il surveillait attentivement l'heure, étant une véritable obsession pour lui. Tout le long du chemin il avait l'impression qu'on le suivait, qu'on l'épiait, il se sentait véritablement mal à l'aise. Il avait ce même sentiment il y a deux jours maintenant. Il se mordit la lèvre et se retourna à un moment mais comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait absolument rien. Il soupira et entra dans le bâtiment après être arrivé devant.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où il pu apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés avec des reflets violets, elle était jolies, ses yeux nacres se mariaient magnifiquement bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux, elle avait un visage de poupée en porcelaine, il s'adressa doucement à elle, légèrement intimidé par la grandeur du bâtiment.

« Bonjour, je suis Uzumaki Naruto et on m'a dit que je commençais aujourd'hui à 21h et euh…

- Oui, vous êtes attendu par notre patron, je vais vous accompagner » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et la suivit dans l'immense bâtiment, les couloirs étaient longs, il y avait de nombreuses portes de part et d'autre, le sol était recouvert de marbre et les murs étaient dans les tons rouges et dorés, donnant l'impression d'être dans un palais plus que dans une entreprise, tout était luxueux. On pouvait distinguer des vases Ming, des peintures d'une très haute qualité. Un véritable palace.

La jeune femme ouvrit une porte, il l'observait, elle entra et il la suivit. Elle referma la porte et par accident, ils se touchèrent. Naruto fut surprit, il tenta à nouveau un contact et encore une fois il eu la même impression. En effet, la peau de la jeune fille était froide…Non…Glaciale, oui, c'était le mot : glaciale. Il arqua un sourcil et la détailla.

Sa peau était bien plus blanche qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, elle avait une couleur cadavérique. Un sentiment d'angoissa naquit au creux de l'estomac du jeune blond. Par instinct, il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque la jeune secrétaire l'emmena dans une salle où il y avait plusieurs personnes qui l'observaient à présent, un sourire malsain sur leurs lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Naruto avait peur. Oui, il l'avouait, lui qui disait ne jamais avoir peur, à cet instant, il avait ce sentiment de peur qui l'habitait. Il était terrorisé, pétrifié, aucun de ses muscles ne voulait lui répondre. Il voulait fuir. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Fuir. Une personne se leva et s'approcha de lui.

_Cette silhouette me dit quelque chose._ Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça en voyant cette personne s'approcher, il écarquilla les yeux quand il parvint à distinguer des yeux rouges sang qui le fixaient. Il comprit. Il n'avait jamais bu, cette silhouette lui avait sauté dessus et depuis il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre à part une vive douleur. Il réalisa qu'il était véritablement en danger et se mit à courir dans le sens opposé de cette personne.

Il courrait aussi vite que possible, il voulait fuir, rentrer chez lui. En quoi consistait réellement la compagnie Uchiha & Co ? Pourquoi avait-il été accepté ici ? Il pu voir que la grande porte par laquelle il était entré se refermait, il accéléra sa course mais vit cette silhouette étrange apparaître devant lui, comme ça. Mais la question était : _Comment a-t-il fait ?_

Son souffle se coupa, il ne parvenait plus à respirer, il se stoppa face à cette personne et senti une pression autour de sa gorge, il ne parvenait déjà pas à respirer et on l'étranglait ? Il allait mourir ? Il allait mourir comme ça ? Sans savoir pourquoi ? Sans savoir par qui ? Il pu respirer deux minutes après.

Le jeune homme toussait, reprenant son souffle, la personne face à lui le fixait sans dire un mot. Cela n'arrangeait en rien la crainte du jeune blond qui ne pouvait finalement plus s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait devenir et sur ces personnes.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

- Uzumaki Naruto. Répondit-il la voix tremblante

- Uchiha Sasuke. Je suis à présent ton maître.

- Mon quoi ? cria-t-il

- Ton maître.

- Il faut sincèrement arrêter de se caresser ! »

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il plaqua ses deux mains contre ses lèvres, regrettant déjà ses paroles, le dit Sasuke ria à gorge déployée, finalement, ce petit Naruto allait être plus amusant qu'il ne le pensait. Naruto recula, il ne voulait pas rester en sa compagnie, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et il n'était pas un esclave ! C'était un homme ! Un homme né libre et égaux en droit ! Il n'avait donc aucune permission de le traiter comme un esclave cet inconnu !

« Bienvenue chez Uchiha & Co. Mon père Uchiha Fugaku est le grand patron de cette entreprise. Et, maintenant, tu vas travailler comme étant mon esclave, tu dois donc faire tout ce que je dis, tout ce que je veux et tout ce que je te demande, je suis assez clair ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. J'ai postulé pour un emploi de styliste.

- Mais tu vas l'être, tu vas être mon styliste en plus de mon esclave Naruto.

- Je ne comprends pas. »

La silhouette s'approcha de lui, il eut un mouvement de recul et pu voir à travers la lumière blanche qu'offrait la lune, un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, brun, les yeux charbons, la peau aussi blanche que la jeune femme et aussi glaciale. Sasuke étira un long sourire et Naruto pu apercevoir deux canines dépasser. Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa l'échine et des sueurs froides perlèrent le long de ses tempes.

Il avait l'impression que son estomac était compressé par une main tant il se sentait mal, il avait des nausées, il voulait partir encore plus vite. Non. Il voulait se réveiller. _C'est ça, je dois être en train de cauchemarder, nous sommes en réalité le 19 septembre, je vais me lever dans quelques minutes et rien de tout ça ne se sera passé, rien de tout ça est vrai. C'est mon imagination. Il n'y a rien d'autre que le fruit de mon imagination._

« Désolé pour toi mais tout ceci est réel Naruto.

- Que ?

- Je lis dans tes pensées.

- Mais tu es un…Un…

- Un vampire, en effet. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Les vampires n'existent pas ! C'est ce que le jeune blond voulait dire, le hurler, pour se prouver que tout cela n'est rien d'autre que le fruit de son imagination mais rien ne pouvait sortir. Sa voix s'était envolée.

« Et personne n'en saura rien. »

Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette phrase, mais finalement, la réalité vint le frapper de plein fouet. Il était maintenant prisonnier. Prisonnier de ces monstres qui allaient lui sucer le sang jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Il ne verra plus la lumière du jour. Il ne jouera plus de musique. Il ne verra plus Iruka qui était comme un père pour lui. Rien. Plus rien. Tout ça c'était fini. Tout ça, c'est du passé.

_Quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse, chaque jours a un autre jour derrière lui, c'est ce qu'on appelle le passé mais c'est également ce qui nous rattrapera demain._

* * *

><p>Voici donc le second chapitre, j'espère que ça vous avez apprécié !<p>

Voilà, le troisième vient pendant les vacances.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Mayu


	3. Esclave

**Titre : Xing Yu - Pluie d'étoile**

**Genre :** OOC, UA, YAOI, Angst, Dark, Song, Drame, Romance, Fantastic

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto

**Raiting :** **M**

**Disclamer :** Le manga Naruto, ainsi que ses personnes, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteur :** Mayu

**Commentaire auteur :** Je mettrai les titres des chansons/musiques à écouter avant le texte au centre, je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube pour pouvoir les écouter.

Les mots sont en réalité du chinois, ils sont en temps normal en caractère mais je n'ai pas réussi à les mettre en forme sur , c'est pourquoi, je vous mets le pinyin et la traduction à côté !

**Enjoy the read !**

_**Musique :**_ The Fray - How to save a Life

* * *

><p>奴隶 Nuli - Esclave<p>

第三章 Di san zhang – Troisième chapitre

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? _Naruto ne pouvait même pas répondre à cette question. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, il était enfermé dans cette pièce jour et nuit mais il avait l'impression que la nuit était éternelle…Aucun rayon ne traversa une fenêtre ni rien…Il voulait être styliste. C'est tout. Il ne demandait rien d'autre que d'avoir une petite chance dans ce métier. Sa musique ? Il ne pouvait plus en jouer, il ne pouvait plus donner de concert, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Rien.

_Je m'ennuie._ Il se répétait cela inlassablement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui…Après tout, il y a plus de sept milliard de personnes sur cette planète et il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Lui. Uzumaki Naruto. Il ferma les yeux, ayant froid et n'ayant plus de forces. Il se demandait si à l'extérieur on s'inquiétait pour lui…Peut être pas en y réfléchissant bien.

« Vous voilà enfin. »

Naruto entendit cette voix et frissonna d'horreur, le voir à chaque fois le rendait malade. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il était tétanisé par la peur. L'angoisse l'envahissait et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester là et obéir.

« Oh ça va Sasuke. Tu nous as déjà privés d'un très bon élément. »

Cette voix…Non…Ce n'était pas possible. _Shikamaru ?!_ Le jeune blond secoua négativement la tête, se persuadant que ses sens lui jouaient des tours et qu'il n'avait pas entendu son ami. La porte s'ouvrit. Il eut un mouvement de recule comme toujours, se collant contre le mur glacial du bâtiment. Il releva timidement la tête vers la porte et vu deux hommes, il les observa discrètement, gardant ses yeux au maximum baissés, il refusait catégoriquement de croiser le regard de ce Sasuke.

« Réveillé ? »

Aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles et il grogna pour montrer son mécontentement et assez violemment. Le jeune garçon blond ne put empêcher un tremblement l'habitait et serra ses bras contre lui avec force mais une emprise bien plus forte attrapa son épaule et le releva sans aucun effort.

« Réponds !

- O…O…Oui Monsieur…

- Et appelle-moi Maître !

- Ou…Oui Maître… »

Le jeune blond baissa la tête en répondant timidement, sa réponse ressemblait un peu plus à un murmure plus qu'à autre chose. Un long sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun, il se lécha les lèvres doucement et vint lécher la joue du blondinet, un frisson d'horreur traversa l'échine du plus petit des deux.

« Sasuke, on a pas le temps, tu voulais me montrer quoi à part ton nouveau jouet ?

- Ah oui, c'est ta tenue pour le bal annuel.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'irais pas à votre bal.

- Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dois y aller en étant l'héritier de la Nara corporation. »

_Nara...Nara Shikamaru?!__C'est__ Shikamaru ! __Il…Il peut me sauver ! Si je lui dis tout, il va me sauver, il faut absolument que je lui dise que c'est moi ! Il n'a pas pu me reconnaître parce qu'il fait trop noir ici ! Mais oui ! _Le jeune blond venait d'avoir un minimum d'espoir et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sasuke le stoppa.

« Au fait, le blond dit que tu le connais déjà…Ah oui, c'est Naruto !

- Tu abuses Sasuke !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre

- Tu prends toujours mes amis pour tes jouets !

- Mais ce sont mes jouets et j'aime te voir en souffrir.

- Tu es vraiment un sale…

- Oui je sais…Mais ne tente rien contre moi ou tu sais ce qui arrivera à ta petite amie. »

L'autre brun lâcha un grognement important et s'approcha de son ami, il le prit dans ses bras tendrement contre lui, il murmura des excuses à son oreille en disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être ami avec lui au vu de sa nouvelle situation, il caressa sa nuque doucement et lui dit de tenir bon, qu'il le sortira d'ici à un moment ou un autre.

« Ça, tu peux toujours rêver Shikamaru !

- Je le sauverai !

- Sauf s'il est mort bien avant ! »

Le jeune blondinet paniqua au fond de lui, ses larmes virent se nicher aux coins de ses yeux, il a vraiment peur. Il l'avoue à nouveau, il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, il panique totalement juste en étant en présence de Sasuke, de son « maître ».

Les deux bruns sortirent ensuite avec une tenue sombre entre les mains de Shikamaru, il s'excusa une dernière fois et continuant d'aller dans les longs couloirs avec l'autre vampire. Il se sentait coupable mais le jeune brun à ses côtés semblaient totalement s'amuser et ça l'effrayait, il avait peur de ce qu'il comptait faire à Naruto, à son ami, à son meilleur ami. De plus, ils ont perdu leurs groupes de musique à cause de ça et c'était quelque chose de très important pour le groupe en lui mais il ne voulait pas avouer ce côté charmant que Naruto avait. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la grande demeure, il sortit pendant que Sasuke tenait entre sa main la poignée de la porte, il se tourna et lui dit :

« Ne lui fais pas trop de mal, il est vraiment important pour beaucoup de personnes et ça tu ne pourras rien y faire. Mais si tu restes un moment avec lui, je suis sûr que l'envie de jouer te passera.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir Shikamaru, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas près d'être le cas ! »

Un sourire terrifiant habita le visage si pâle et si séduisant du jeune vampire, un frisson d'horreur traversa même son compère. Il venait simplement d'enfoncer un peu plus son ami alors qu'il souhaiter simplement l'aider, un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la porte se referma.

Naruto frappait désespérément contre la porte de la chambre qui le retenait prisonnier, il voulait s'enfuir, vite, il voulait simplement disparaître de cette Terre avant même que ces monstres assoiffés de sang ne le vide et qu'ils puissent simplement mourir en paix.

La porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas et cogna fortement sa tête, il grogna et gémissait de douleur sous le coup, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, il n'avait jamais pris une porte aussi violemment au visage, bien que ce soit déjà arrivé mais pas aussi fort.

« Toi ! Tu vas m'accompagner à ce bal !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te l'ordonne !

- B...Bien Maître… »

A nouveau, il tremblait et sa gorge se noua sous la peur, il ferma les yeux puis sentit son maître le soulevait avec une faciliter impressionnante et le déposa sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, le jeune blonde trembla un peu plus, un moment de panique l'habitat et il ferma les yeux pour éviter de penser et de voir le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Le jeune brun se pencha sur lui et en arrivant dans sa nuque huma doucement son odeur, il fut surprit de voir qu'il appréciait avoir cette odeur qui était différente de son sang, il se surprit également d'apprécier la chaleur d'un corps humain sous lui, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se délecta de cette odeur si douce qu'il avait sous lui, il resta un moment comme ça mais ressenti rapidement les trembles du jeune blondinet qui se trouvait sous lui, il les ouvrit à nouveau doucement et fit apparaître de long et fins crocs qu'il vint déposait contre la nuque de Naruto. Il se redressa légèrement et vint murmurer à son oreille de son ton le plus terrifiant qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

« Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi Naruto. »

Il planta alors violemment ses crocs dans la chair tendre qui se présentait sous lui, Naruto lâcha un cri de douleur, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et la douleur était presque insupportable, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça le brûlait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait chaud ou froid, ses entrailles se tordaient en lui, de la sueur froide vint rapidement couler le long de sa tempe et sous cette douleur intense, il ferma peu à peu les yeux en ressentant une fatigue de plus en plus présente.

Il se réveilla, une migraine extrêmement présente dans sa tête, il ne savait plus où il était, ni ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait simplement que sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, il se redressa doucement et senti quelque chose tirait sur ses bras et ses pieds quand il a voulu se lever, il retomba presque aussitôt assis, il se rappela alors où il était et se souvint de l'atroce douleur qu'il avait connu pendant que Sasuke se trouvait sur lui.

Dans un effort qui lui sembla extrême, il put se redresser très légèrement contre le mur froid qui se trouvait derrière lui, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, la porte venait de s'ouvrir et la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce sombre a alors amplifiée sa migraine, il serra doucement les poings et se senti soulever et se faire détacher, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit quelqu'un d'autre que le jeune brun qui venait sans cesse le martyriser, il vit la jeune secrétaire qui l'avait emmené dans ce piège, cette secrétaire au nom de Hinata.

« Toi ! grogna-t-il,

- P... Pardon…J'ai reçu mes ordres et je dois vous préparer pour le bal…

- On est quel jour déjà ?!

- On est le 5 octobre.

- Le…Le 5 octobre ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Votre vision du temps a été perturbé pendant un moment et quand Sasuke vous a mordu, vous avez manqué de sang pendant un long moment donc le temps de le récupérer, vous n'avez fait que dormir…

- Je…Je vois…Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené à eux ?

- Désolée, mais Sasuke semble avoir flashé sur vous dès que votre candidature a été posé face à lui. »

Il resta muet suite à cette réflexion, elle le gratifia d'un léger sourire et sorti la tenue prévue pour Naruto, il s'agissait d'une tenue plutôt sobre mais très moulante, il y avait également un collier qui vint être posé autour du cou de Naruto, il grogna fortement quand on le lui mit et se senti extrêmement mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être un animal, une bête de foire qu'on allait exposer face à tout le monde.

Sasuke était assis sur une chaise dans son bureau, celui de son père étant voisin au sien, il réfléchissait doucement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes, il était déjà prêt pour la soirée mais plus il y pensait et plus il ressentait un manque terrible en lieu. L'odeur de ce blondinet. Elle lui manquait, il voulait la sentir encore et encore, s'en imprégner jusqu'à presque en faire une overdose mais cette idée lui parut aussitôt impossible, un soupire traversa ses lèvres rosées.

« Ça ne va pas Sasuke ?

- Ah Itachi…Si…Ca va…

- On ne dirait pas.

- Ce n'est rien…Juste que…

- Ton esclave te manque ?

- Un peu. »

Il regarda son ainé et laissa un nouveau soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Ca le travailler plus qu'il ne le pensait, il ne pensait pas ressentir ce manque envers quelqu'un et ça commençait sincèrement à l'agacer, il avait alors une idée pour s'en détacher, il va alors s'acharner et lui mener la vie dure ! Oui…C'était la meilleure solution pour lui.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se mit à rire, son frère l'observa une seconde puis comprit qu'il avait finalement une idée en tête mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il craignait finalement pour ce petit blond qui venait d'arriver à la maison Uchiha.

_Cette odeur me manque, quelque chose me manque, je ne sais pas quoi mais quand je suis avec toi, je me sens libre et je ne veux plus me détacher de cette chaleur que tu dégages._

* * *

><p>Uuuuuh ! Je suis désolée du retour que tout ça a pris, mais je n'ai plus ressentir l'envie d'écrire pendant un long moment et j'en suis navrée ! J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le cas...Je me demande si ça vous plait toujours et j'en suis désolée si ça vous a déçu...Ce que je n'espère pas finalement !<p>

Reviews ?

Désolée mais la parution de chapitre n'est malheureusement pas régulière, j'essayerai de l'être un peu plus à partir de maintenant.

Mayu !


	4. Liberté, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

**Titre : Xing Yu - Pluie d'étoile**

**Genre :** OOC, UA, YAOI, Angst, Dark, Song, Drame, Romance, Fantastic

**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto

**Raiting :** **M**

**Disclamer :** Le manga Naruto, ainsi que ses personnes, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Auteur :** Mayu

**Commentaire auteur :** Je mettrai les titres des chansons/musiques à écouter avant le texte au centre, je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube pour pouvoir les écouter.

Les mots sont en réalité du chinois, ils sont en temps normal en caractère mais je n'ai pas réussi à les mettre en forme, c'est pourquoi, je vous mets le pinyin et la traduction à côté !

**Enjoy the ****read!**

_**Musique:**_ Ed Sheeran - Give me Love

* * *

><p><strong>自由？是什麽意思？<strong>**Ziyou ? Shi shenme yi si?- Liberté ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**

第四章 Di si zhang – Quatrième chapitre

Le bal avait commencé et Naruto était là, il suivait toutes ces personnes du regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être traversé par des frissons d'horreur. Il ne supportait pas d'être ici. Il avait peur et il tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Il posa sa main contre le bord du collier qui était présent autour de son cou et tira légèrement dessus, il souhaitait le retirer, il le trouvait plutôt et absolument affreux. _Moi qui suis si sexy, comment peut-on me faire porter cette horreur ?_ Il grogna légèrement à cette pensée mais ne dit rien de plus, il baissa les yeux et regretta aussitôt cette parole en se rappelant tout à coup que Sasuke pouvait l'entendre.

Le brun était en train de discuter avec des amis et plus particulièrement avec des invités de marques, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de d'autres membres de la famille mais aussi de tous ses employés et autre grandes familles dans le monde du commerce, il soupira en supportant des plaintes très ennuyeuses de la part d'une jeune femme ayant des cheveux roses. C'était une amie mais elle voulait bien plus que ça et lui, c'était tout le contraire, bien qu'elle était assez séduisante, elle ne l'était pas trop non plus à son goût. Il soupira une énième fois et entendit la jeune femme lui demander si elle l'ennuyait, il ne put que répondre de manière négative, il ne voulait pas la blessé ni même la vexée, il savait que l'impact sur les échanges commerciaux entre leurs deux familles allaient alors devenir bien plus compliqués et il ne voulait pas se risquer à ce sujet ni même la colère de son père. En y pensant, il eut un grand frisson.

« Dis Sasuke.

Hm ?

C'est qui le blond dans un coin là-bas ?

Ah, Naruto.

Ah oui ? C'est ton nouvel esclave ?

Exactement.

Je vois…Il est plutôt mignon non ?! dit-elle dans un sourire

Hn ? »

Il ne dit rien de plus, il observa son jeune esclave et pensa exactement comme son ami, il le trouvait plutôt mignon voir très sexy et ça le dérangeait encore plus fort. Un grognement s'échappa et les lumières se tamisèrent. Son père allait faire son discours habituel. Il soupira et profita de ce moment d'écoute et d'attention pour se diriger vers son esclave.

Naruto regardait et écoutait le plus vieux de la famille des Uchiha et le trouva plutôt séduisant malgré son âge mais sans plus. Il trouvait son fils ainé et malheureusement pour lui son maître très sexy, il comprenait pourquoi autant de filles et femmes étaient autour d'eux. Il soupira et se retrouva comme envoûté par les paroles de son patron ? Il ne savait même pas s'il allait travailler comme les humains. Un second soupire. La vie humaine et civilisée qu'il connaissait commençait à lui manquer et Iruka. Oui, son tuteur…Il lui manquait vraiment et il s'inquiéta rapidement, il se dit qu'il devait se demander où il était et devait actuellement le chercher comme un fou !

Il se mit à regarder partout autour de lui pour tenter de trouver une porte de sortie mais bien sûr de grands hommes en costar noir et grands, extrêmement grands, ressemblant à des gorilles ! Il grogna rapidement et abandonna bien vite cette idée, combien de temps aurait-il pu fuir de toute façon ? A l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu le croire ! A nouveau, un soupire. Il ressentit des mains froides se posaient autour de son ventre et il frissonna violemment, il se retourna dans un sursaut et vit son « maître ». Celui-ci se mit à rire d'une façon même si elle se devait être innocente, inquiétante !

Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais se retrouva malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Sasuke contre un mur en marbre, la sensation de froid restait finalement entièrement présente. _Même les murs sont froids…On se croirait dans un monde où le gèle règne. _Il regardait attentivement le jeune homme brun qui se trouvait face à lui, il chercha cependant encore à reculer même si cela était impossible.

« On essaie de me fuir ? murmura Sasuke à son oreille

N…Non maître…

Tu es sûr ?

O…Oui…

Alors pourquoi as-tu reculé ? »

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? _Oui, bien sûr, j'essaie de te fuir mais maintenant en y repensant, tu peux me tuer d'un seul coup !_ Le jeune blond grogna légèrement et baissa la tête et les yeux, il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard onyx, cette sensation de peur l'habitait à nouveau, il n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette sensation, il pensa que si ça continuait, il allait finir par devenir totalement fou.

« Suis-moi. »

Il frissonna à cet ordre, sec et direct, il était bien là, et il le faisait ressentir, il vit Sasuke lui tourner le dos et sa silhouette commençait à s'éloigner. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il se mit à le suivre, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix sinon il allait mourir et il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait jouir de la vie, vivre tout simplement mais aussi s'amuser, donner un peu plus de concerts, sentir cette sensation de liberté quand il est sur scène. Il se stoppa à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'est la liberté finalement ? Lui, il se dit qu'il l'avait totalement perdu au jour d'aujourd'hui, il baissa les yeux à cette pensée et reprit sa route jusqu'à la chambre où il était habituellement enfermé. Il observa Sasuke qui était devant lui, il était assis sur le lit, dans la pénombre, malgré cette noirceur, il arrivait à distinguer précisément sa silhouette assise.

Il entendit un petit bruit qui était répétitif trois ou quatre fois, il s'avança et vint s'asseoir là où Sasuke venait d'abattre sa main à plusieurs reprises, il avait peur et il le savait, il avait mal au fond de lui, il avait l'impression d'étouffer et en même temps, il avait envie de vomir tellement sa peur le prenait aux tripes.

Sasuke l'observait, il avait un sourire malsain collé à son visage, il se pencha légèrement sur lui et l'obligea à nouveau à s'allonger, à nouveau, il se surprit à venir sentir son odeur et s'en imprégner un bon moment avant de caresser son corps, il passa partout où il pouvait avoir un contact physique, il sentit la chair froide de son esclave sous ses doigts, il fut surprit de la douceur de cette chaleur et eut un soupire d'aise à ce simple contact, il grogna légèrement et retourna rapidement et avec une violence importante sur le ventre le petit blond qui se trouvait sous lui, il retira son haut, le déchirant presque et vint attacher des chaînes aux poignets ainsi qu'aux chevilles de celui-ci.

Naruto paniquait de plus en plus, il avait peur, il avait froid également, il était maintenant presque nu, il n'avait plus que le morceau de tissu qu'était son boxer sur lui, il sentait que la chair de poule s'installait partout sur son corps tout en frissonnant, il sentait son souffle se coupait avec une boule qui était venu elle dans sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement, il ressentit ensuite une sorte de feu en lui et commença rapidement à se défendre, il tira sur ses chaînes avec force, il essaya de les retirer une fois, deux fois, trois fois et il continua ainsi à plusieurs reprises, il bougeait avec force et se tortillait dans tous les sens sous le corps lourd de Sasuke, il émit également des plaintes et se mit à crier à l'aide.

Sasuke fut rapidement agacé par le blond et sa tentative de défense, il grogna fortement et sortit ses crocs, ses yeux virant au rouge, il se redressa et ouvrit une armoire à côté du lit, il attrapa quelque chose et le serra fortement dans sa main sous la rage qu'il ressentait à présent, il se mit ensuite au pied du lit et observa Naruto qui continuait de se débattre, il leva l'objet et l'abattu avec force contre le corps du petit blondinet.

Naruto hurla de douleur, il jeta un œil vers son bourreau et pu voir un fouet dans ses mains, il sentit ensuite de nouveaux coups, un coup, deux coups…Puis de plus en plus, il cessa de les compter quand il dépassa sept coups, la douleur était bien trop importante et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, il pleurait et hurler sous les coups de fouet qu'il recevait, il suppliait Sasuke d'arrêter, il l'implorait mais rien n'y fait, il continuait, encore et encore, comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, le jeune garçon blond voyait flou à cause de ses larmes mais il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance à cause de ces différents coups et sous la douleur, il laissa son corps retombait contre le lit, le silence s'imposa dans la pièce. On pouvait cependant entendre de temps d'autres coups et quelques gémissements de douleurs s'échapper des lèvres de Naruto, son corps se cambrait également après que chaque coup ait été porté.

Sasuke se stoppa, essoufflé, il haletait et regarda le dos de sa victime. Il était rouge, bleu, violet, il ne pouvait pas réellement définir la couleur mais il savait qu'il allait y avoir des marques pour un bon moment mais une odeur douce, sucrée, venait se loger dans ses narines, il s'agissait tout simplement de l'odeur du sang de Naruto qui s'écoulait là où se trouvaient quelques plaies ouvertes à cause de ses coups répétitifs. Il rangea ensuite le fouet qu'il tenait encore fermement, il regarda tout dans cette armoire et sorti autre chose, il attrapa ensuite un tube de lubrifiant en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il regarda Naruto et vit son regard azurs ailleurs, il se dit qu'il avait dû chercher à se protéger et pensait actuellement à beaucoup de choses sauf à la douleur, cela le mit de plus en plus en colère, il voulait ressentir sa peur, sa douleur, sa tristesse, ressentir tout simplement sa souffrance.

Naruto sentit le matelas s'affaisser quand Sasuke s'assit, il ne le regarda pourtant pas, il entendit le tiroir à ses côtés s'ouvrir puis se refermer, il cligna légèrement des yeux, ses forces l'avaient quitté et il ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni même bouger, il voulait dormir, il avait sommeil, il se dit que c'était peut-être la mort qui allait l'attendre de l'autre côté mais il retira rapidement cette pensée en croisant le regard onyx de Sasuke, son regard. Il était…Terrifiant et en même temps, il y avait quelque chose qui le travailler et le perturber…Il sentait quelque chose d'autres dans son regard et il ouvrit la bouche doucement mais fut rapidement couper par son bourreau.

« Ferme là. Dis-moi Naruto, es-tu vierge ? »

Cette question fit parcourir le corps du concerné par un frisson d'horreur et de peur, ce qu'il pensait que ça arriverait bien plus tard, était maintenant ? Non…Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas non plus, il ne se sentait pas capable de le supporter !

« N…Non pitié…M…Maître…Je ne veux pas pitié, ne me faites pas ça ! Je vous en supplie ! »

Le visage de Naruto s'inonda de larmes et Sasuke l'observa attentivement, il fut touché et une étrange image vint se loger dans sa tête, il reposa tout et la prit entre ses mains gelées, il grimaça légèrement et il entendait encore et encore Naruto qui continuait de le supplier de ne pas faire ça.

_« Sasuke ! Attends-moi s'il te plait !_

_Haha ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Essaie de me rattraper et de me trouver !_

_Mais tu es trop rapide ! Sasu ! Attends ! Je t'en supplie ! _

_Non ! Non ! ria-t-il_

_Sasuke…_

…

_Sa…_

_Sasu…_

_Sasukeeeee ! »_

Le jeune homme se leva en hurlant de douleur et en tenant sa tête, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, il frappa avec force dans le mur qui se trouvait face à lui, il se déchainait avec rage et continua un long moment avant de se calmer, il posa sa tête contre le mur et se laissa glisser doucement au sol tout en haletant, il serra ses bras contre lui et émit une forte pression sur ses bras, il enfonça également ses ongles et regarda le jeune blond qui se trouvait encore dans le lit, il avait perdu connaissance sous la douleur, la peur et les larmes. Il se releva, ramassa tout et rangea, il le soigna rapidement et bu un peu de son sang avant de sortir de cette chambre.

Il fixait le sol, cette image et ces paroles revenant encore et encore dans sa tête, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et ça l'effrayait. Pour une fois, il avait peur et il sentit comme un gouffre en lui, il baissa les yeux et les ferma doucement avant d'aller dans sa chambre, laissant ainsi tomber le bal qui passait dans la salle de réception, il se coucha sur son lit et observa son plafond dans un long soupire. Finalement, il n'y comprenait rien.

_Quelle est cette image qui me hante ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai entendu ces paroles ? D'où viennent-elles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Est-ce que…Je devrais te redonner ta liberté pour que ça ne revienne pas ?_

* * *

><p>Fin de ce quatrième chapitre !<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Alors, qu'est-ce que Sasuke a pu bien revoir selon vous ?

Reviews ?

Je vous vois au prochain chapitre !

Mayu !


End file.
